


Everything's Not Fine

by MistressDistress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I don't actually hate troye, I just kinda want him to suffer for what he did to connor, M/M, There's nothing happy bout this, how do you tag without giving spoilers???, that poor angel, troye is also a angel and must be protected, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDistress/pseuds/MistressDistress
Summary: In the eyes of the fans,Every thing is fine,And it is,Except that it isn't.





	1. Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters but two of them cuz I needed them in the story. If I did own Troye and Connor then heheh.   
> Enjoy btw ❤

Everything seems fine in the eyes of the fans  
And it is  
Except that it isn't 

•••

A year and a half into his new relationship, the young singer is ecstatic over his model boyfriend. Dates every now and then, sleeping with each other and being by each others side all the time. Yes they love each other very very much, everyone knows it, but can you blame Troye for having a few ... suspicious thoughts when events like these take place? 

Troye was brushing his teeth in the bathroom of his shared hotel room with his lover, Jacob when he heard the door open and close followed by footsteps. But.. He hears another male voice? 

"Babe is that you?" 

Troye shouts at the door after rinsing his mouth. A sigh was the reply he got. It was faint, barely audible but it was still there. And it sounded a bit angered? Maybe even annoyed? Troye then hears the door open and close once more. 

"Yeah it's me Troye" his boyfriend's voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom door. After playing with his now blonde locks, he steps out of the bathroom. He spots the model in the middle of the narrow hallway of the room staring at his phone. The singer then wraps his long arms around his lover's toned neck and shoulders, placing a feathery kiss on his jaw. 

"How was your day baby?" Troye looks into his eyes that are still focused on his phone screen.

"Babe?" Troye tries to take a peek at what's so interesting on the phone when Jacob immediately turns it off and keeps it in his back pocket. 

"Yeah everything was fine the photoshot finished early. What bout you?" Jacob kisses the other boy's nose and hears his reply. Or should I say pretend to hear it as he takes glances at the door again. 

Ever since that, whenever Troye tries to hold Jacob's hand, he quickly hides it in his pockets. He's also awfully spending a lot of time on his phone too. One time before a show, Troye held up two outfits and asked "This or That?" and the reply he got? "Yeah yeah whatever" Jacob had replied without taking his eyes off his phone. 

All his fans noticed how down he was during the performance. Where had the excited energetic youthful singer run away to? 

In Germany, the last destination of Troye's tour, they held an after party to celebrate the great success of yet another tour. 

"To Troye!" Emma, his manager cheered as she raised her cocktail glass into the air. "To Troye!" The rest of the crew cheered for the young singer. 

Troye was chattering away happily and busy getting congratulations from people left and right when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to the owner of the hand and finds himself staring into his lover. 

"Oh hey baby!" Troye places a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to boost him up a bit and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Yeah hey. I just wanted to tell you that I'm kind of dizzy and I'm gonna head in early"

"oh okay then" Troye replied as he kissed his cheek once more. Jacob then turned around and headed towards the exit. Troye looked over his shoulder to wave back at his boyfriend ,only to find him staring at his phone again and not see the singer waving towards him. 

"Hmmm.. He can't usually use his phone when he has even the slighted headache.." The younger man murmured to himself. He tried to keep the suspicious thoughts out of his head but that's all he could think of for the next half hour.

"Ah screw this "  
Troye waved goodbye to a few people and made his way to the hotel rooms. Walking in a fast and angry pace I might add. 

"I'll just check up on him, find him sleeping and then I can shut off this stupid brain because everything is actually alrigh-"

He stares wide eyed at the scene that played before him. 

"Jacob?! What the f**k???"

Jacob doesn't answer his shocked boyfriend. He's too busy kissing this other short brown haired boy on their hotel bed . Let me rephrase that. Sucking the other boy's face fits better. And on their bed. Where they slept together for the past 4 nights happily. 

Jacob pulls away from the boy's face, a string of saliva connecting them. He only looks towards Troye and smirks at him before he's now sucking the neck of the stranger. 

Tears are brimming and threatening to fall out of the blonde's electric blue eyes that have now doubled in size. 

"Jacob~" the stranger moans out his boyfriend's name and that's when he snaps. 

"F*** you!!"  
The broken singer sprints out of the door,slamming it as hard as he can behind him,and runs as far away as possible. 

"It's just a dream it's just a dream it's just a dream" the thought replays in his head over and over and over again .. But it feels even more real the more he thinks about it. 

"The nerve of that bastard! I gave him my heart and my everything!! I thought.. I thought he was different.. That he understood me that he'd always be there for me.. "  
The tears wouldn't stop gushing out of the young boy's eyes and he ran to who knows where. He somehow ended up back on the floor where the after party was being held and something caught his eye and he raced towards it, bumping a few shoulders in the process. But he didn't care. Nothing cared in his world anymore. All that he wanted was to lose his mind. 

He gushed down 3 flutes of whiskey, one after the other. Then another, and another and another until his sense of sight was barely sane, either from the non ending hot tears streaming down his pale face or the alcohol in his system that was no doubt over dozed. Yet he took even more flutes of the drunkening liquid. 

"Don't f-f***ing touch me!!" He shouted and sobbed at the hand he felt on his shoulder, just like what Jacob had done to him earlier.. Earlier when everything was still okay. When everything was fine. Now it's not. 

"Troye sweetie it's me Emma" he heard a woman's voice call out to him but barely since all his senses are now out of whack. She cupped his long face in both her petite hands to make him look at her. It still didn't work. 

"C'mon let's head to bed okay?" Was what she said to him but his brain couldn't process anything anymore. He felt his body suddenly feel light as a feather as Emma and another guy carried him towards his hotel room. 

"No.. Please no.. Anywhere but there please.. " he begged to them, but it was useless. He was saying that all in his mind. His sobbing was now uncontrollable, his eyes and nose red and lungs tired. 

Once they reached the couple's hotel room, Emma knocked on the door and it opened, a shirtless and messy haired Jacob stood in place. 

"Oh my God is he okay?? What happened?? " The model grabbed hold of the singer and pretended to look at him all over the place as if checking for injuries. 

"He just suddenly drank like 20 whiskey out of no where. I couldn't get to him while he was still sober" Emma explained. 

"Oh you poor poor thing" Jacob held Troye's head lovingly and brought his skinny body closer to himself. "I'll take care of him, don't you worry Emma" he gave her a smile to reassure her. "Thank you so much Jacob" she smiled back. 

As soon as the door shut, blocking the vision between them, the model stared at his lover in anger and disgust. "You little piece of s***! I can't even have some hot sex with a drummer now can I? You a**hole!" Jacob told his once loved boyfriend as he threw him on a nearby couch. 

"Well now guess what? We're gonna put on a lil show for you, my darling~" he told the younger boy as he held the singer's chin, smirking evilly then made way to their once shared bed,towards the same stranger before. 

Troye was sipping in and out of consciousness. And for some reason, God knows why ,his hearing was the first thing to come back to sanity. And so he heard his lovely boyfriend becoming one with the stranger named Wes. He knew that by now because his lover had moaned and shouted that name over and over again non stop. 

'How is hell anymore painful than this?' Troye thought to himself as his body shut down.


	2. Not Anymore

"Uuggh" Troye grunted as he pushed himself up on the.. couch?  
"Ugh what did I do last night..?" He held his head in both his hands as the hangover hit him, hard. It felt like he was dying. 

" Why am I not on the bed...?". He looked towards where he was supposed to be sleeping on, with his lover. Was he hallucinating? There's an unknown stranger in his bed...cuddled up with his boyfriend. "Im just hallucinating. Yeah that's it, a hallucination" he mumbles to himself as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

After washing his face a few times, he stared into his reflection when suddenly everything went blury and swirly. He rushed to the toilet bowl and threw up whatever the hell he ate last night. After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face some more, he went back out to the bedroom. 

He saw some clothes thrown onto the carpeted floor and picked it up as he usually would do. He looked at the shirt he just picked up and stared at it in confusion. 

"This isn't my shirt.. And Jacob doesn't have a shirt like this either.. " and that's when he turned his attention towards the bed again. The two sleeping figures still cuddled up together under the sheets. The image sank into his brain as he remembered the events that took place last night. Jacob kissing the stranger, him drinking the night away then getting dragged into the room and thrown onto the couch and hearing his lover and a stranger making love. 

If he thought he felt like dying before, well he's probably six feet underground by now. 

He thought of screaming at the top of his lungs as anything and everything would spill out of his mouth when he had absolutely no control of it. Things he may regret. Things that may stab him in back. Would he take the chance? The risk? 

He took another glance at the queen sized bed, then let out a long sigh. He's just done. Just done with shit like this. 

He grabs his phone from the table and sends a message to Emma. 'I'm heading to the airport, right now' it read. He kept his phone in his pocket then started to pack his belongings. 

After taking a quick shower and putting on clean clothes, he heads out the door quickly, without hesitation and slamming the hotel room door with a lot of intentional force. He met up with Emma and a few of his crew that he grew close to at the lobby of the hotel. 

"Omg what happened to you?? " she rushed towards him and cupped her hands around the blue eyed singer's face once again. His face fell, threatening to let hot tears stream down his face again.

"I'll tell you along the way.. Let's just get the hell out of here" they all made their way towards the cab waiting outside. 

"Alright then sugar plum"

"Sorry we didn't get to go sightseeing today Emma.." His voice full of guilt. 

"You're lucky the tour was just over" she narrowed her eyes towards him. "Ahaha yeah" he let out a nervous laugh but still felt anxious and guilty. Luckily Emma could read him like an open book by now. 

"Hey I'd rather see a smile on your face than all the wonders of the world Troye. Although it's a close second I have to say the least" she let out a giggle at the end. Troye's face lit up a bit.

But then he remembered something. Something he has to do. He took out his phone. 'We're over Jacob. Have fun with Wes all you want' he pressed the 'send' button with extra force. A reply came not long after. 'Oh we will babe, *winking emoji*' it read on his screen. He then deleted every trace he had of that bastard model. His contact, their conversation, their photos and more. It's harder than it seems. All those pictures and conversations hold amazing and precious memories to him that he once said he'd cherish forever but..he needs to move on. He wants to as well. And so he forces himself to do it. 

Finally touching down in LA after a flight roughly 13 hours , Troye was used to the jet lag but it still affected him. He should be resting or something but he didn't want to. Instead he heads towards his music studio where he writes the lyrics of his songs. He texts his songwriter crew to meet him up there. 

"First of all, I'm so sorry to call all of you out of the blue" he scratches the nape of his neck. "But..things just happened and I had to let some stress out.." He gave an apologetic smile to his team. "Hey buddy it's fine. What're friends for right? " Bram smiled towards him and opened up his arms to embrace the young singer. 

After a good hug, stories told, some bad mouthing and cursing at a certain male model, they did what they did best, turn it into a poetic song with the truth lying between the lyrics. Among the lines they got so far were, 

Now I'm six feet underground,  
As you left my heart lying around,  
You said we'd be together till the end of time,  
Said that you'd always be mine,  
I was a fool to take every word you said,  
Not knowing it'd leave me quite this dead

*  
Not long after, the rumours spread like wildfire. Especially when Troye was seen at the airport without holding the hand of the man of his dreams, he once said. 

"So, how're you holding up?" Tyler asked then took a sip of his coffee, eyeing his blonde best friend. 

"Ugh I feel like shit honestly.. Like just why would he do that?? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's bored of me already .. I wonder how long it's been going on.. " said boy rambles as he leans his face on one of his hand while the other hand shakes up his coffee. 

"I dunno man but damn he turned out to be such an ass. He was so cheesy and flirty in the beginning"

"Why can't he still be like that..? "

Tyler took another sip then put on his thinking face. "I guess time changes people. And least now you know his true colours under that handsome facade"

"Mhmm yeah.. Time does change people.. " Troye mumbles to himself. 

'Just like me one time, a few years back' his voice echoed in his head.

'With.. With.. What was his name again? ' 

He thought of a boy, a vision did come to mind, but it was blurry. Did he have black hair? Blonde like him now? Maybe brown like he used to? What were the things he loved? Music? Photography? Tea? Coffee? 

So many questions rushed in his head. He could see Tyler's mouth moving and forming words but nothing was audible to him. 

The ring of the café's bell struck him out of his thoughts. He barely caught a glimpse of the person walking out the door. But something just urged him to go after him. 

"Connor.. " the name rolled off his tongue. 

"Huh? " Tyler looked at him in pure confusion then looked towards where he was staring, the front door. And when Tyler looked back, his best friend was already running towards the door. 

Once Troye was out the door, he was confused beyond imagine. His body moved on it's own as if it had a mind of it's own controlling it. How did that name suddenly come to mind? And when it did, the vision before sharpened slightly. This 'Connor' had dark brown hair and brown? Maybe green eyes. 

He looked left and right and again and again. All he saw was the ordinary Seattle street packed with people from almost every step.  
Until he looked right again, and suddenly his eyesight focused on a familiar yet distant head of brown. 

"Connor" his mouth moved faster than his brain. His body too apparently. He found himself chasing after the boy. 

"Connor!" He shouted but it was no use due to the chattering surrounding him. 

Then all of a sudden, he turned around and the rest of the crowd was a blur to the blue eyed boy. He could finally make out the features that he's been racking through his brain. His dark brown curly locks, his eyes squinted the way it always does when his smiling, he can't see it right now but he knows his orbs are dark brown with sparks of green and especially the way his mouths almost curls into a heart when he smiles with his teeth showing. 

Troye's heart drummed in his chest, hammering as if wanting to escape the prison it's kept in. Troye's mouth curled into a smile as the nickname for the said boy that was made by him came into mind, then he shouted "Condabon! -"

His eyes widened as his body staggered back. A boy with black hair grabbed Connor's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He took a hit to the heart. 

Connor wasn't all happy because he saw Troye..It was because his boyfriend makes him happy. He probably didn't even see the singer amongst the crowd...

He stood there still, as a blurry flash of people rushed through him. And there he stood, the blue eyed singer. Unable to move. Immobile. Stuck and frozen in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ignore that horrible lyrics I wrote myself hahaha.. Anyway, what did u guys think of it? Leave it in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven't written any fanfics since 2015 maybe?? So if there's any typos or grammar mistakes, you can point it out and (if I'm not lazy lol) I'll fix it. My friend got me into Tronnor just like 2 weeks ago and here I am. Don't get me started those nights I cried while reading angst fanfics and listening to For him, Lost boy and the good side and tbh I donno why I did it... *thinking emoji*


End file.
